


shackles

by witchesdelite



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Pain, Prompt Fic, Violence, naked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-24 15:02:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1609382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchesdelite/pseuds/witchesdelite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kili is chained up but cannot recall how he got there</p>
            </blockquote>





	shackles

He woke up with his head throbbing, he felt dizzy and confused, he opened his eyes and looked around at his surroundings. 

He appeared to be in some kind of cell, there were thick rusted bars on the front of the cell and a little window which allowed very little light to see by. He could barely see and could make out by the sky that he could see though the tiny window it was night. There was a bucket just under the window and he realised he so desperately needed to pee he tried to move his arms and then realised they were shackled to the stone walls.

It was only then he took in his appearance he was completely naked, he had bruising to his chest and felt sore all over. His feet where shackled together also but not attached to anything. He listen for signs of movement around him but heard nothing.

He began to panic and whirled his head around the cell to see if he could see anything that would shed light on to what was going on and where he was but it was useless with out light he was blind.

He could feel himself get short of breath and his chest get tight. He took several deep breaths to try and calm himself down.

Try to remember he thought but his mind was blank the last thing he remembered was the stone giants and his uncle's scream.

" uncle thorin" he cried desperately into the darkness.

Then he heard movement come from the corner of the cell, he felt uneasy and unsure if to be relieved he wasn't alone or to be scared of the unknown movement in the darkness. 

" kili?" A voice asked from the darkness it was weak and sounded uncertain.

He sighed a sigh of relief when he realised the voice belonged to his uncle, thorin had a way of doing that to him ever since he was little he knew when thorin was about no harm would come to him or his brother and he would save the day.

" are you hurt?" His Uncles voice called he could hear the concern in it.

" no I don't think so just confused, where are we? and why am I naked" he asked and began to feel cold and exposed he wanted to wrap his arms around himself but of course he couldn't.

"You...you don't remember" the voice asked sounding astonished.

" no are you naked too? Where are we? Where are the rest of the company?" He asked unsure if he actually wanted to know the answers to any of these questions.

" We are in mirkwood in thanduils cells" he informed him thorough the darkness.

"how did we get here? Why.. why can't I remember?" Kili asked feeling very confused and a little upset.

" I don't know kee, you are naked because well I'm so sorry kili thanduil he sexual attacked you" he growled.

He could hear the anger and fury through the dark and knew his uncle had his hands In fists and wanted nothing more than to rip the elf kings heart out. 

Kili felt sick and dirty. He had wanted his first time to be special to be with someone he loved deeply, and now he had been tainted by a filthy elf he lent his head to the side and vomited violently on the floor.

Kili began to sob "he. .He raped me. why did he do that to me did he do it to the others or just me". He sobbed into the night.

"I'm so sorry my little kee, he did it to you because he saw that we looked so alike so could tell we were related and wanted answers about our quest. You were so brave little one you didn't tell him anything" he could here the sorrow and pride in his voice which seemed to ease the pain a little.

"Do the others know what happened to me" kili asked dreading the answer. 

" no they were taken to cells already I'm the only one to have witness it" he reassured him.

Kili felt relief at this he didn't think he could bear it if the whole company had known of his fate.

" are you hurt uncle" he asked cursing that fact he couldn't see his uncle.

" I'm fine" he reasured him.

The hours went by and they spoke reassuring things to each other when they heard movement outside the cage.

" who is there" thorin called as they heard the door unlock 

There was suddenly a light as a red headed female elf lit two lanterns on the wall his eyes instantly fell over his nephew he had curled his knees up the best he could and had his face tucked into his chest with his long brown locks covering his face.

The red head undone his shackles from the wall and place some bread in his hand and and a flagon of ale beside him and covered him with a blanket, and gently went to touch his face. Which caused him to flinch and curl up further inside himself closing his eyes as he did.

" don't touch him elf" thorin snapped pulling against his bonds. 

She pulled away from kili and glared at the king she walked over to him and done the same thing but was less gentle. 

And then she turned and left without saying a word to either of then. He heard her footsteps get fainter then shuffled his way over to sit next to his distressed nephew. 

" It's ok she's gone now" he soothed comforting his nephew who still had his eyes shut. 

He slowly opened them then looked at his uncle's concerned face. 

He lowered his head onto his uncle's shoulder who brought his shackled hands up to kili's hair and began to run his hands through the long locks like he did to reassure him when he was he was a young dwarf.

Kili began to shudder and shake thorin touched the boys skin he felt as cold as ice. He tried to pull away from his nephew so he could go and get his blanket which he had left over the other other side of the room, but kili clung on to his arm with wide eyes. 

" It's ok kee I'm just going to get my blanket" he told him gently. 

Kili nodded and grudgingly let go thorin moved back to his previous spot and picked up his blanket and brought it back to kili and wrapped it around him. 

" you must be cold too uncle" he said tugging the blanket down. 

" You keep it I have my coat" he reassured him and re wrapped it over his shoulders. 

" why are we not with the others" he asked once again placing his head on thorins shoulder. 

" I don't know for sure I can only guess, and my guess is that thanduil will call for us again" he told him truthfully. 

Kili began to shudder. 

"But I will not let you go though that again I tried to stop him this time but once he had started he wouldn't listen, if needs be I will give up this whole quest If it means you will be safe" he admitted tucking himself into his nephew. 

They sat there for a while just tucked into each other's embrace. Seeking comfort from each other And then feel asleep. They awoke to a familiar voice up above them. 

"Kili, uncle are you ok" fili asked worried and undid his uncle's hand shackles. 

" fine but how" he exclaimed as fili started work on his feet. 

" bilbo he managed to sneak the keys" he beamed as thorins feet sprung apart. 

Kili just sat there quiet with the blankets wrapped around his shoulders,with just his eyes and the top of his head poking out. 

"Kili" his brother said concerned about kili's behaviour.

fili to a step towards his brother when kili pulled the blanket up tighter.

" give me the keys I'll unlock him why don't you wait outside " thorin suggested.

Fili just shook his shoulders,gave his brother a worried look and then left the cell.

thorin unlocked all the shackles and helped kili to his feet, he took off his coat and helped kili on with the coat, it was loose but would have to do until he found kili some clothes. 

Thorin pulled kili into an embrace " let's get out of here" he whispered gently and grabbed kili's hand they ran after fili all the way to the cellar never letting go of the other.


End file.
